Not another 'Jesse' thing
by nolongeractive butnotdeleting
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are dating in secret until Rachel finds out by accident and tells the entire Glee club about them. AU, bitchy Rachel and Klaine fluff. Hope you enjoy            Complete
1. Chapter 1

**This is a short one-shot. It's an AU with established klaine. Warning, Rachel's a total bitch in this because I just had this vision of her yelling at Kurt for dating the competition, and that was the inspiration. I hope you like it ;P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, 'cus if I did there would be more Klaine action.**

Kurt was the happiest he had been in years as he stepped into the empty choir room, taking his seat in the back. Nothing could ruin his day today. He had woken up to a text from the best boyfriend in the world, asking him out for a coffee date at four. During his day he had texted with Blaine and gossiped with Mercedes on the newest rumours in school. Nobody knew about his relationship with Blaine yet, he didn't want them to think it was another Jesse case.

He was texting with Blaine about the newest Vogue when the other began to enter the choir room and take their seats. He quickly texted Blaine that he'd see him in a bit before Mercedes sat down beside him. He put away his phone as they picked up on the gossip from the history class earlier.

entered the choir room and begun their lesson about practicing for Regionals. Santana had begun sassing out about all of Rachel's solos when Kurt completely zoned out. He was brought back from his little world by the bussing of his phone. It was a text from Blaine.

_Hey babe 3_

_Long until you're out?_

_I was early done so I'm waiting at the LB._

_I have a surprise for you when you get here ;)_

_I love you 3_

Kurt turned as he heard a loud gasp from over his shoulder. He saw Rachel leaning forward in her seat to be able to read the text on his phone. Everyone had turned to her and Kurt. Santana had even stopped arguing with in order to see what the short brunette was up to now. Rachel swiped the phone from his hands.

"Oh my god! Kurt has a boyfriend!" Rachel yelled out. Kurt snatched back his phone and looked around at everyone staring at him.

"Thanks Rachel. That's NOT how I wanted everyone to know" he glared daggers at Rachel where he sat turned in his seat. She jumped up from her seat and went to stand in front of him.

"Who is this Blaine guy?" she questioned before anyone could completely comprehend what had been stated out loud.

"For your information he's from Dalton Academy" He snapped back at her.

"Dalton Academy? That's our competition for Regionals! Is he a Warbler too?" She threw Kurt a suspicious look.

"Yes he is, but that doesn't mat-"

"Kurt! This is Jesse all over again! You have to see that!" She yelled at him, convinced of her own opinion and refusing to believe anything else.

"What if it's not?" He shot right back at her. The others were still standing there, listening to the argument going down between the two divas.

"It's the only reason he'd ever date you! I men, look at it logically! No one would ever date anyone like you! It HAS to be a trap!" She yelled. Kurt's eyes began to water as she kept stating how unlikely it was for someone ever to love him without something in it for them. How naïve he was for believing it.

"You're the weakest of us here and probably the worst! Come on Kurt! You have to see-"

"So that's your opinion of me huh? That no one will ever love me? That I'm no good? That just because you were wrong I can't be right? That because he didn't love you, Blaine can't love me?" He whispered the last question; his tears flowing freely down his cheeks.

"Do you really think that low of me!" He screamed at her after finding his voice again.

Rachel just stood, shocked, as Kurt ran out of the choir room.

It was a broken down and puffy eyed Kurt that showed up at the Lima Bean fifteen minutes late. Blaine had already sent three text messages and called once, leaving a very concerned voicemail. The second Kurt entered the coffee shop he was enveloped in a firm hug and got a kiss on the cheek.

"I was so worried when you didn't answer" Blaine looked up at him and noticed his red-rimmed eyes.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Blaine asked as he led Kurt over to the table he had settled by half an hour earlier.

Kurt sniffed a little as he looked across the table at his loving boyfriend.

"My friends know about us now" was his only reply. A single stray tear made it's way down his cheek as new tears welled up just by thinking about it.

"Tell me?" Blaine said simply, and Kurt began explaining how Rachel had read the texts, announced that he had a boyfriend to the whole glee club and then told him how no one would ever love him.

"Oh Kurt…" was all Blaine managed as he was almost in tears himself. He stood up, grabbed his things and held out his hand for Kurt to take. Kurt looked up at him from under his thick eyelashes and reached out for the offered hand.

They walked out to the parking lot hand in hand. Blaine turned to Kurt.

"Wanna go to the park and sit there for a while?"

"Sure" Kurt answered, half choked.

They locked their stuff in their cars and went to the park, still hand in hand, Blaine sending concerned, thoughtful, but most of all, loving glances at Kurt, who was looking at the ground the entire walk

Blaine led them to a vacant bench. Him and Kurt sat down, and Blaine snaked an arm around Kurt's torso, pulling him close. Kurt leaned into Blaine, snuggling into his warm boyfriend.

"Kurt…I love you, and I would never even dream of fooling you like that. You mean the world to me, and I would never do anything to hurt you. I hope you never, ever think such things about me, it would break my heart if you didn't trust me when I'm being completely honest." Blaine turned his head towards Kurt, kissing his cheek and waiting for a reply.

"Blaine" Kurt breathed and looked into his warm hazel eyes.

"I would never doubt you. I know you love me, and I love you too." He finished and leaned a little forward, so their noses were touching. Blaine leaned in and met Kurt's lips in a slow, sweet kiss. Kurt's subconscious commenting on how bitchy Rachel could be at times, and preparing for introducing Blaine to al of them later.

**This was my first EVER, so please don't go nice on me. I want to know everything I can do to get better, but keep in mind this is just a drabble that I might add in a later story. Oh well, for now I'm off writing more on my Klaine Beach One-shot ;)**

**Luv ya all 3**

**CM December**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who favorited my one-shot and encouraged me to make it into a multi chapter story. Just because of your kind words and acts I have been inspired anew. I will make this into a multi chapter story for you guys ^^**

**So, this is what happened after Kurt left ;) Oh, and Rachel's still kind of a bitch, I've warned you so don't rage on me for it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee…darn**

Rachel was speechless as she watched Kurt's back disappear through the door and into the deserted hallways. She didn't move until she felt Finns hand on her shoulder and heard run after the crying boy.

"Rachel, how could you say that to him?" He said as she turned to face him. She snapped back into reality, looking at everyones accusing glares and frowns.

"Oh not you too!" She burst out, rage once more filling her eyes.

"What's wrong with Kurtsie finding another dolphin?" Brittany asked, making sense in her own weird way.

"Britt's right. You crossed a line Berry" Santana snapped at Rachel.

"You really don't see it, do you?" She snapped right back, before explaining the scenario she had pictured herself.

"Kurt went to Dalton to spy, so they decided to send a spy of their own. How can you not see that?" Rachel stood her ground and refused to back down.

"My boy ain't that love blind. He's a smart kid. He knows what he's doing" Mercedes defended. Rachel huffed.

"Yeah Rachel. Besides, Kurt's never done anything to you, now has he? Well…besides complaining on your clothes, but seriously everyone does that" Tina chimed in.

"Hummel might be weird, but he ain't stupid" Puck said to everyone's surprise. They looked at him and he just shrugged. Quinn turned to Rachel again.

"Kurt stood by my side while I was pregnant, I'll stand by him when he's in love"

"Yeah" Artie said as he rolled his wheelchair to face Rachel.

"You're wrong about this" He finished as he looked at her.

"If he's so sure of this then why hasn't he introduced him to us yet?" Rachel looked around her before settling her eyes at Sam who had raised his voice.

"Maybe because he knew you'd react like this?"

"Yeah, besides, Kurt would have introduced him when he felt ready. You know what a rumour like that would do to him in this school" Mike said, reminding everyone of the current Karofsky case. Everyone nodded their agreements.

"Fine! If none of you will believe it, don't come to me when he's heart broken!" Rachel yelled and stormed out as entered the choir room.

"Uh, how about we end it early today and start fresh on Monday" He said awkwardly. Everyone grabbed their stuff and went out to the parking lot, happy that it was Friday.

"Dude, you need to like talk to your bro about this" Puck said as him and Finn walked out together.

"Yeah, I'm gonna do that" Finn answered him absentminded.

"Hey, wanna join me and Mike to play halo at my place?" Artie asked as he and Mike came up from behind.

"Sure dude" Finn grinned at them.

"I'm in man" Puck agreed.

When Finn entered the Hummel-Hudson household four hours later he immediately went to the kitchen. Carole was preparing dinner.

"Hey mom" He greeted her.

"Hi honey, dinner's almost ready" She said as she rinsed some salad in the sink.

"Is Kurt home?" He asked after seating himself by the table.

"No. He left half an hour ago. He said he was staying over at a friend's house. Why?" She looked suspiciously at him.

"Oh, no reason" Finn replied before heading for the stairs.

"Blaine haha s-stop hahaha" Kurt batted away Blaine's hands as he tried to attack Kurt's sides again.

"I'm just trying to cheer you up" Blaine grinned at him before standing and offering a hand to help Kurt up. Kurt placed a small kiss on Blaine's lips when he was standing. He pulled away and smiled.

"Thanks, I really needed this time with you today" Kurt looked into warm hazel eyes with specs of amber that shone in the light of the setting sun.

"Well, I'm glad I could be of some help" Blaine said as he pulled Kurt into a close hug.

"It's getting colder, let's head inside" Blaine pulled away and took a hold of Kurt's hand. They walked inside from the backyard. Blaine's parents were on a business trip, so they were alone for the night. They had movies and snuggling on their schedule.

"Which movie do you want to see first?" Blaine asked Kurt as he settled in the couch.

"How about…this" Kurt pulled a DVD case out of his bag. He turned to Blaine and showed him the title. Blaine looked at him and chuckled.

"Really? You're sixteen and want to watch Tangled?" Blaine glanced at him sceptically.

"No" Kurt smirked at him with a spark in his glasz eyes.

"I want _you_ to see it, I'll re-watch it" Kurt winked at him as he put the DVD in the player and went to snuggle up with his boyfriend.

After watching Tangled, Moulin Rouge and Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone they sat on the couch in the dimly lit room. Kurt was almost asleep when Blaine nudged him in the side.

"Hey beautiful. Lets go change into PJs" Kurt looked up sleepily at him.

"Sure" Blaine lifted Kurt off himself and stood up. Kurt sat up and raised himself heavily from the couch. Blaine placed his arm around Kurt's waist to help support him. They were lying in the bed ten minuets later, snuggled close in each other's arms. Kurt turned his head to look at Blaine from the position of little spoon he was in.

"Since everyone knows we're together now, what do you say to meeting them on Monday?" as he said this his eyelids started drooping.

"Sure," Blaine answered and pecked Kurt on the check.

"I love you. Sweet dreams" He said as he pulled back and buried his nose in Kurt's neck. Kurt giggled.

"I love you too. Goodnight" He laid his head on the pillow and was asleep the minute he closed his eyes. Blaine fell asleep soon after to the soothing sound of Kurt's even breathing.

**Sorry for the fluff overload, but that's how I am. Next chapter is Blaine being introduced to ND. Love to all you supporting Klainers out there :D**

**-CM December**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey lovelies ^^ I would like to thank everyone for your support on my very first story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Warning: Rachel still really bitchy.**

**Oh, and I don't own Glee obviously xPP**

Kurt didn't come home until Sunday evening. Him and Blaine had spent the majority of the Saturday at the Andersons house. They had a picnic in the backyard and lay for hours in the sun just talking. The storm started at six in the evening on Saturday. The rain was heavy and the lightning lit up the entire sky. Kurt called home and said he wouldn't take the risk of driving home from Westerville in such weather. Burt agreed a bit hesitantly after a wise word from Carole. The rain lasted the entire night, but was only a drizzle in the morning. They spent most of the Sunday inside watching movies and singing along to the music numbers.

Finn, Carole and Burt had already eaten when he came home. Finn and Burt were watching a football game while Carole was reading a book. He went up to his room with some leftovers and was soon joined by Finn.

"So, who's house were you staying at?" Finn asked. He leaned against the doorframe.

Kurt sighed and turned to him from where he was seated.

"His name's Blaine, he's my boyfriend"

"Do Mom and Burt know?" Finn pushed away from the doorframe and took a few steps into the room.

"Yes they do. I asked them not to tell anyone because I wasn't ready yet. But seeing as everyone knows, I'll formally introduce him in Glee on Monday" Kurt sighed and shrugged.

"I'm sorry for not telling you before" Kurt looked at his hands, folded in his lap.

"It's okay. I think I get why, so we're cool" Finn smiled at him. Kurt looked up and smiled back, grateful that his stepbrother understood. Finn shuffled his feet a bit before turning around and heading for his own room.

"Night Kurt" he called over his shoulder.

"Night Finn" Kurt called back before getting up and closing the door. He let out a heavy breath as he sat down on his bed again.

He grabbed his phone off the nightstand and texted Blaine.

_Ready for tomorrow?_

His phone bussed not long after.

_I'm a little nervous, but with you by my side I'll be fine :)_

_I love you, goodnight beautiful_ 3

He smiled at the nickname.

_I love you too, goodnight handsome 3_

The next day Kurt didn't really speak to any of his friends. He stayed quiet and didn't even eat lunch. He was so nervous he felt like he would throw up if he ate any. To him, the day went too fast and it was time for Glee to begin. He was standing outside and waiting for Blaine. He smiled and felt butterflies in his stomach as he saw the familiar car pull into the parking lot. Blaine stepped out and waved at him.

"You ready?" He asked Kurt when he had walked up to him.

"Kind of, but we'll be fine" Kurt smiled at him as Blaine took his hand. They stopped right in front of the door into the choir room just out of view.

"Wait here " Kurt said before walking in the door. Everyone looked at him, even . Kurt walked over to and whispered something the others couldn't hear.

"Sure Kurt" said before taking a seat among his students. Everyone looked expectantly at Kurt.

"Okay, if you could all just be quiet until I'm done speaking this will go much faster" He paused to look at everyone.

"As you all heard on Friday, I have a boyfriend. Blaine can you come in here?" Blaine stepped inside and hurriedly made his way to Kurt's side.

"Hi everyone. I'm Blaine Anderson" He raised his hand in an awkward wave.

"We've been dating for about two months now" Kurt said.

The next few seconds were a blur of Rachel yelling accusations at Blaine and the others trying to get her to shut up. Kurt didn't remember when he started crying or when he ran out, but e found himself locked in the nearest bathroom muffling his sobs in his knees. In the choir room Blaine was left standing, staring after Kurt.

Rachel was still yelling at him. He turned to her, glaring.

"Shut up!" He yelled. She quieted down immediately, staring shocked at him.

"Enough already. Why would you say such things? I've never met you before, and you go ahead and accuse me for using him! I don't know about you, but I think that after all he's gone through he deserves some happiness. I don't care what you think I'm up to, I love him, and right now he's somewhere _crying_ because of _you_," He took a deep breath and let it out to calm himself "and I will not stand for it" Then he turned and ran after Kurt. Rachel stood there speechless.

Blaine ran through the hallway until he heard muffled sobs from one of the bathrooms. He opened the door and stood in front of the stall the sounds were coming from.

"Kurt?" He called. The lock clicked and the door glided open. Kurt stood with tear-streaked cheeks and red-rimmed eyes. Blaine reached out and pulled Kurt into a warm hug. Blaine talked soothingly to Kurt and helped him clean up before going back to the choir room.

When they entered everyone went silent. Blaine had his arm securely wrapped around Kurt's torso. Rachel stood up from the seat she had taken and walked over. Kurt kept his eyes on the ground until she raised her voice.

"Uhm…I'm sorry. You don't have to forgive me, but I really am sorry" Kurt looked up at her and gave her a small smile.

"It's okay Rachel. I know you feel bad for what you said, and I know you regret seeing him as an enemy instead of a person" Blaine's arm subconsciously tightened around Kurt's waist.

"We friends again?" She asked him holding out her hand for a handshake.

"You're not completely forgiven, I'll give you a chance. Just get to know him," Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes "and I'm sure you'll be great friends" Kurt took Rachel's offered hand, and they smiled at each other.

**Okay, now it's up to you readers. I have made a little epilogue, and was wondering whether I should post it or not. So review if you want me to post what happens about 12 years later ;) **

**-CM December**


	4. Epilogue

**As I promised, here is the epilogue it takes place about twelve years later, I'm sorry it took such long time '^.^**

**Rachel finally stopped being a bitch :D Thanks to everyone who liked my story ^^**

**And I still don't own Glee btw**

Rachel smiled to herself as she walked down the sidewalk with Finn by her side. They were headed to Breadstix to celebrate Kurt's 28th birthday. Kurt and his long time boyfriend Blaine had flown from New York so they could celebrate with family and friends. She had been so wrong about Blaine. He had stayed by Kurt for twelve years straight. They had had their rough times, but they both came out stronger because of it. At the age of twenty they had moved to New York together, they were now two of the most famous Broadway performers. Rachel was so proud of them.

She and Finn had also moved to New York. Finn had started a car workshop from all he had learned from Burt while she had become a Broadway star. Rachel had preformed in several musicals with the two boys and all had been successes.

They arrived and were led to a table where Kurt, Blaine, Burt and Carole already were seated. Rachel took a seat beside Blaine. They greeted each other and within twenty minuets, everyone was there. After three hours they were all full and every present had been opened. They shared memories and experiences. Tina was in the just finishing up how her and Mike's daughter had managed to bring a whole box of kittens home without them noticing, they had kept one and Jessica had named it when Blaine stood up and asked for everyone's attention.

"Can I please get your attention?" He stood up and everyone quieted down to hear him.

"Thank you. So, you all know how Kurt and I met, and that we've been together for twelve years now, but we never really told you how we got together." Everyone looked at him with curious expressions; even Kurt had to wonder what his boyfriend was up to now.

"Twelve years ago today, I was standing outside the Lima Bean waiting for Kurt. We were going to meet there as his birthday present from me. We had a nice lunch together and I gave him my present, a scarf" Both Blaine and Kurt giggled at their inside joke as Kurt nuzzled the scarf draped over his shoulders.

"When we were done, and Kurt had to leave to make it in time to his party, I had made up my mind to tell him. I took his hand," Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand in time with his words "I looked him in the eyes" Blaine turned hi head and looked into Kurt's sparkling eyes "And I said 'I really like you, Kurt'" There were several aww's from the girls, and even Carole "And then he kissed me before leaving" Blaine hadn't taken his eyes of Kurt's "Today is our twelfth anniversary, and this year my anniversary gift to you is this" Blaine went down on one knee, his hand still holding Kurt's hand, and his eyes holding the gaze of the brunette now above him. Kurt gasped and put his free hand in front of his mouth. There were gasps and catcalls from all around the table as well.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?"

"Yes…Yes!" A few tears trailed down several cheeks as well as Kurt's as Blaine slipped a simple silver band around his finger.

"Oh Blaine!" Kurt threw himself into Blaine's arms when he stood up. Everyone around the table cheered as they parted and shared a short, sweet kiss.

**That's it. Now it's over. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my little story. Lots of Love to you 3**

**-CM December**


End file.
